


The Awakening

by lilstrawbaby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Murder Dream, Secrets, Who Bedelia Really Is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstrawbaby/pseuds/lilstrawbaby
Summary: The monster has awakened.





	

The shadows grow long. Two wine glasses stand forgotten on the bedside table. The sounds of rustling sheets, rhythmic squeaking, the slapping of skin on skin, groaning and whimpering a harmony as old as time. As the melody reaches its crescendo, the man grunts in surprise as a large knife appears, making one precise slice, his body arching and bucking beneath the featherweight atop him, who comes only as his blood showers her with its heat.

Leaning over him, her gaze locks with his, she whispers against his lips, "I come from a long and distinguished line, Hannibal. We are gifted killers-smarter, faster, adaptable. We've killed for King and country, for profit, for the thrill of it. The Whitechapel Murderer, known colloquially as Jack the Ripper, was my great-great Grandfather. He was an assassin for Queen Victoria. I should have put you down years ago, but I confess, I was curious."

"I-I," Hannibal utters and his eyes glaze over, his body jerking before going still.

"You are but a man after all."

Bedelia jerks awake, bathed in sweat. Violently kicking off the covers, she sits up, resting her head in her hands, breathing slow and deep to calm her racing heart. "It's all right, Delia, you left all of that behind you. Just calm down."

A hand touches her back and she scrambles away as a sleepy male voice queries gently, "Mieloji? What's wrong?"

Blue eyes wide, she cries out. The monster has awakened.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up while I was binge-watching Ripper Street for the second time. I had this whole big plot, but I decided to keep it simple-I have two behemoth stories going as it is. I do hope you enjoy it.


End file.
